The Orange Hokage: Chains Through Words
by Sprouting Leaves
Summary: Taken from the village for training, Naruto and his three companions will achieve more than ever thought possible on this four year journey.
1. Chapter 1

The Orange Hokage

Part One: Chains Though Words

Chapter One

Sterile. Everything was sterile. The small studio apartment was cleaner then it had been the day he moved in.

Yesterday a small ninja had taken his frustrations out on his home in, for the first time, a productive manor. Why did it have to be him that got stuck with Ebisu-sensei? Sasuke-teme was gone, kakashi should be training him.

'Who needed books anyways? They aren't going to bring him back. All this damn studying is like being at the academy again and it wasn't making him any stronger.'

Rising with the sun, Naruto grabbed his basic ninja equipment before heading to the kitchen for some breakfast ramen. Pulling out two cups, he lit the stove and waited for the water to boil. It was his own person rhythm that set the day off with a good vibe.

Looking to the left, at the end of the kitchen stood a small stool with small steps. The early sun shone though the open window, it's rays only half the wooden stool. Bitter-sweet, just like his memories associated with first using the thing. It was total crap now, but to a five year old Naruto, it was the best birthday present ever. Unfortunately the old man had to scold him a few times because he kept setting his shirt on fire, but it was his first sweet memory. At least no one was going to tell him off for having a bad diet, right? A sad grin passed over his boyish features. To teach and nurture a small, lost boy who could barely understand the concept of a family unit. A boy rejected by fear and grief. 'I miss you, old man.' He would be turning 14 in a few months, which would then add up to 10 years of living in this shabby hole.

Finally, the water spattered letting the boy know it was almost at a boil. Sloshing the hot water into two cups Naruto growled in frustration at he three minutes he has to endure now. This frustration though, he could tell, was more to do with his lack of physical exertion than the time it could take for his love to cook. Naruto bounced up and down.

'Yeah, I got it!' He would blow off Ebisu-sensai today for some real training. Perverts tend to like alone time anyways. He had no idea why though. Being a ninja was way cooler than reading those pervy books.

Slurping up his precious ramen, Naruto came up with a somewhat solid plan. At least, what the cocky ninja would consider a good plan. If Ebisu was not going to try teach him how to walk on water again, then he would just go back to the hot springs and teach himself. The old croon wouldn't be caught dead near bathhouse again after Naruto had called him a perv loud enough for all the women to hear. With new found energy that buzzing through him, the orange boy jumped up and straight out his kitchen window.

An orange streak steak was then seen racing around the village, followed soon after by yelling.

* * *

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" The young, red skinned ninja jumped around in soaking clothes trying to cool off. 'Man', he thought 'this training is going to burn my skin off if I don't get the hang of it. Stupid perv couldn't even teach me this.' Slipping off his jacket, Naruto mentally prepared for the scorching water to soon morph his body into a giant blister.

One.

Two.

Three.

Go!

Stepping onto the spring, Naruto tried to feel the rhythm of the ripples while pumping more chakra to his feel. Wobbling slightly, Naruto tried to take a step forwards. 'Alright, keep the chakra steady on one foot and slowly bring the other down. Gently does it..."

 _Splash._

"What the hell is wrong with this? I was doing it just fineee." 'Ow, ow, ow! Hot, hot, hot!'

"Kid, will you keep it down already? The ladies are going to hear you and my research will be ruined." Naruto looked up straight into the eyes of a man less then a hands width away. How did he not hear him approach? Jumping back and out the water, he looked at the silent man.

"What's a creepy old man like you doing in a place like this anyways? And what research can you do at a bathhouse?" Growling, Naruto took a few steps forward. This guy was messing with his first training session in weeks. His temper short right now.

But Jiraiya just stared. He knew who this kid was instantly. Memories took hold. Regaining a cool exterior, Jiraiya looked at this small, red, loud boy. He smirked, pointed at his forehead protector, then struck a pose.

"Glad you asked, I am one of the legendary sannin of Konoha, the great Toad-sage himself, Jiraiya! Well respected author, ninja and summoning master. I'll have you know my work needs the most delicate tactics of all. Alas, are too young to understand such things. Similar to how you are too inexperienced to do that simple jutsu."

"Shut your mouth, you old man! Ill have just down in two days flat. Believe it." This man was just starting to get under his nerves. Besides...He doubted he could evade Ebisu-sensei for more than two days...

'The personality of his mother, I see. Maybe I can have a little fun here in this village after all.' Running up to Naruto in a flash he hit the little guy right on the forehead with a flick, making Naruto crouch down and cradle his throbbing temple.

"What did you do that for!"

"I thought you were training; a ninja should be ready for anything. Now that I see your reflexes are a terrible as your chakra control, what do you say to a little deal hm? If you can find me then I'll teach you how to walk on water." 'If he's anything like his father, I won't be able to get too far.'

* * *

"Kiba, you idiot! That dog of yours is getting in the way of my targets. You need to keep that thing on a leach." 'Cha! If that animal pees on one more of my marked trees, its master is going to get knocked out for a week.'

Sakura observed her new teammates, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. She has initially liked the challenge of being on a new type of team; Team Kakashi was a fighting team while Team Kurenai was a tracking/sensory team. But for the first time in her life, she no longer has a great advantage over her peers. Shino has better Chakra control then even she, while Kiba could was almost as strong. Her place was no where to be seen and the pinkette was being pushed to the limits. Three months ago Sasuke had left and Sakura had been assigned another team temporarily to make up for Hinata who, she was told, in her last stages of recovery. This left the short knucklehead with Ebisu. 'Who would have thought that I would ever want to be back on a team with him.' She needed to break something before she hit someone.

'Stupid mutt.'

* * *

Naruto hung tied up and upside down off a thin wooden pole, like a fish someone had just caught out a river. Toad slobber dripped off him as the boy flopped around making muffling sounds directed at the man who was cooking an actual fish over a small flame in the diminishing light. Apparently the old man was faster than he looked. Worst of all, he was taunting him.

'I can smell him from all the way over here, maybe it was a little reckless of me to have him swallowed?' Reacher over, Jiraiya pulled the gag out of Naruto's mouth and waited for the onslaught of screaming words.

He waited.

And waited.

Till…

"Hey, old man, that smells really good, could I maybe have some?" Jiraiya laughed.

'What do you know, being swallowed increases manors.'

"So kid", the toad stage started as he watched Naruto gulf down the fish "Where's your squad leader? Surely they must have something to say about their student practicing near a bathhouse of all places?" 'What was he thinking? Kushina would have pounded him for something like this. Just wait till I find his guardian...'

"Ebisu-sensei? Nah, he's like you, a total pervert. He loves what he calls 'theoretical training' over actually training. That's why I had to sneak away today, to actually get some work done." Naruto took a big bite of fish and muffled out "Neef to gut fonger to be-um Hokake." He gestured to to the hot spring a few feet away from them in the forest.

"And all you achieved in the end were a few burns, then getting to see the inside of a toad. I gotta say kid, I'm impressed." The white hair man moved closer to the fire chuckling.

"And who's fault is that?! I was training till you came along to perv on all those women." What was this guys deal anyways?

"Calm down kid, I said I'd teach you and I will." Getting up, Jijaiya looked back before saying "6am tomorrow meet me in the clearing just west of here." With that, he vanished.

Naruto, didn't really know what to make of today. Nonetheless, he smiled. He finally had a real trainer.

'Wait. I don't remember any clearings just west of here…'

(Break)

* * *

"Hokage-sama, I have a request." Jiraiya didn't bother knocking on the Hokage's door.

"Would you look at this, one of the legendary sannin has returned home to Konoha. To what do I owe this pleasure of meeting the Toad Sage himself?" The Fifth Hokage sat up while taking his traditional hat off.

"I heard what happened to the village after the last exams and I have come to offer you a service. In two days I am due back on the road again to the land of mist, where I am invited to the wedding of a war lord. After that I do not know where my journey will take me. However, I would like to take on an apprentice. You know who I'm referring to." His relationship with the fourth was well documented.

Standing up, the Fifth Hokage observed the old man. He was still very muscular and knew far more than himself in terms of jutsu and the lands outside the Hidden Village in the Leaves. This man was able to keep the jinchuurikisafe from enemy hands. In a moment of selfishness, a thought crossed his mind, if the village was rid of the tails for a short amount of time, then maybe the restoration period would move a little smoother. The men who had tried to take Naruto would leave the village alone, at least for now, once they realized Naruto was no longer here. "I have not been in power for long, but I think this might be a good opportunity for Naruto to learn more about the world and the dangers he will face later. I will grant you a maximum of three years on the road with Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thank you Kakashi-sama"

"However, there is something I would like for you to consider…What about taking two students?"

(Break)

* * *

Disclaimer: All original Naruto characters and concepts belong to Kishimoto. All original ideas and characters belong to me.

I am not above criticism, please feel free to correct anything that would make the story better. (Excluding British to American English. I use British spelling)

I do not do this for the reviews, but they are welcomed

I will update every 7 days or less without fail till the fanfiction is complete.

Smile


	2. Chapter 2

Chains Through Words

Chapter Two

Hinata watched the shadows the clouds made dance by on her small tatami floor. She could only wish that one day, she too could fly away from this place. It has been a month since she had been released from the hospital with a clean bill of health, yet Hiashi-sama was adamant she continued to rest. At first, it has seemed so thoughtful of her father to worry about her health. But now, now she knew the truth.

* * *

2 Days Earlier

Hinata crept though the huge house, trying her best not to be noticed. While she did not have a bed time per say, it was frowned upon to be seen this late at night. The small blue-haired teen had fallen asleep meditating, to her embarrassment, in the far corner of training field one this afternoon and had missed dinner.

"The meeting is set for the day of the spring festival, we will need the sealing room cleared and a new room prepared in the branch estate." It was her fathers voice traveling from his study.

Hinata backed off around the corner again with a sudden pang of dread. Was she going to the branch house? At least the elders were taking his attention from detecting her, for the time being. Hinata suppressed her chakra as best she could.

"We have all come to agreement that the eldest daughter of you, Hiashi-sama, is to weak willed, both physically and mentally to one day lead this clan." An old man's voice droned away.

"People change." A woman cut in.

"As such, we will agree to her termination as a Leaf nin and heir to the Hyuuga. Now that Hanabi is to be publically named heir, we must organize the naming ritual." The voice had continued as if there had been no objection

"And when do you suppose there will be a good time to show the leaf that we have chosen one sister over another's birth right? And at the spring festival of all times! This clan is not as powerful as it once was, this declaration will only bring more attention to this fact if we publicize a weak heir that needs replacing!" So this lady wasn't on her side after all…

Quitly slipping away, Hinata lightly tread to her tiny room. This was where her insecurities took hold once more.

There was nothing to do, but wait for fate to seal her in a cage.

* * *

Turning over to stop his alarm from its continual screaming, Naruto reached out and hit the damn thing before tossing it to the wall. It was just all part of his lonely routine.

Wait.

Where was the 'clunk' sound?

Naruto sprung into action and jumped up onto his bed, ready to take on whoever had intruded upon his domain. Unfortunately, his right foot was still wrapped up in sheets, sending him flying face-first into the floor. Cupping his cheeks in his hands, the 13-year-old followed the sniggering sound only to come face to face with Kakashi-sensei and pervy-sage.

Hold on a second, they were laughing at him!

"What are you doing in my apartment so early? I still have another hour before I'm supposed to meet the old man here!" He all but shouted at them, tying to take the attention away from his humiliating bedroom skills.

"Still as loud as ever." The Fifth was so tempted to grab the book out his leg pack and start reading. The Jiraiya-sama had hinted at the release of a sequel and his heart just couldn't take the pressure…He had to know every detail of this novel so that the next would be just perfect.

Jiraiya sniggered and tossed the alarm back to Naruto. "Hey kid, hurry up and get dressed. We have a mission. Cya." Jiraiys's laugh lingered in the air for a few moments after the two had disappeared in a swirl of leaves and air.

Naruto didn't get it. Why didn't he just learn to sleep outside? All the older ninja making his place dirty all over and over again.

Quickly getting up and tossing on his blinding gear, Naruto once again harassed the rooftops of Konoha till he spotted Shikamaru near the tower. Grinning, he decided to take a little detour.

"Hey, what's up Shikamaru? Boy, I haven't seen you in ages." Naruto swung himself so he landed on the fence Shika was sitting on.

"Oh, hey Naruto. My team just got a mission but it Asuma-sensei doesn't want to leave till tomorrow. Wanted to make sure we have all our tactics planned out. It's going to be a drag either way if you ask me. You finally get assigned a team?" This boy no longer had a team to work with, so there would be no missions for him with his current rank. No matter how talented he could be in a battle on sheer will, the prankster had no teamwork skills. Shikamaru was almost certain that all his best moves in battle were just made on the fly.

"Nah. Something about the numbers not being great enough to support too many teams right now."

"Well there were many injured after the attack." Shika peered over to the clouds, "Say, Naruto who's the old man that's been with Kakashi over the last week?" The knucklehead was known for sticking his nose into things he shouldn't. But information was power right now.

"Hm? Pervy-sage? He calls himself a sannin, but basically he's a leaf ninja who likes to write the pervy books Kakashi-sensei reads."

"Icha Icha Paradise? I see." Shika laughed.

Naruto reached up and put his hand behind his head. "Ne, Shikamaru, what do you say to a little mission of our own when we both return from our own? Want to steal Kakashi's precious book?"

"A mission? And no, it sounds way too troublesome." Kakashi was a Kage now, there was no way...

"Think of it as tactical training! And don't worry, I'll get Choji and Kiba to help as well. It will just like the academy days with Iruka-sensei."

Shikamaru just kept looking at the sky then smiled before nodding.

"Alright, way to go Shikamaru! I'll catch ya later, I have to see what my mission is." Naruto jumped up to the Hokage window.

* * *

Jiraiya just watched as Kakahsi debriefed the young ninja. He knew who he was, and he knew why he was alone. Was he to blame? The apartment has felt so small. But to this little boy, it would have felt bigger than life growing up. It probably still did.

"You mean it? I can train under the pervy-sage? Ebisu-sensei is great and all, but he wasn't getting me, ya know." And would you look at that, even with all his hardships, he still made you want to knock him over the head.

"Take this seriously Naruto. You are to be gone three years in total to learn all you can from one of the greatest ninja the leaf has ever produced. He was even offered Hokage before I was." Kakashi knew that would spark some respect.

Sure enough, the blonde's eyes widened in wonder as to what power this old man would hold.

"Hey, Kakashi-sen-"

"Im Hokage now, you should address me accordingly"

"Yeah, ok. So when do we leave Kakashi-sensei?"

Jiraiya boomed out a laugh. This kid a total disregard for rank. Still, he did seem to respect Kakashi by actually listening to most of what he said.

"You leave tomorrow at the break of dawn. However, there is one thing I would like to get your opinion on. Before that, Jiraiya-sama, would you collect the girl I sent for this morning? She should he waiting by the steps outside." So, it was time to meet his other potential ward. Poor kid, the thought, there was no way he was ever going to take on two brats. He already had enough guilt. 'Six…before their time...had outlived them all.'

There resting on the railing was a very fragile looking girl. So, she was Hyuuga. Why on earth would he ever think to put the toad sage with a blood limit? Never had he worked with one before.

"Hey, are you here for a mission?" Jiraiya stepped closer.

She stepped back slightly at the intrusion of space. "Y-yes. I was summoned just now." She looked so timid for a ninja.

"Ya know, in my experience, ninja usually like being called on missions."

Gloom took over.

"I don't think the ninja is my fate anymore." Just like that, the old man was stuck through the heart. A ninja with no path to carry on.

Damn that Hokage was a dirty player.

"What makes you say that?"

"Everyone is so much better compared me. I'm just too-too-too weak to be seen." Hinata shook with the effort of holding in the tears. Did it matter anymore who she told this to? It wouldn't change anything.

"Hahaha, oh kid, you think too much, don't you?" Sure, Hinata shouldn't be making a spectacle of herself, but why was he laughing at her weakness? Just another person to push her down. "There's someone who is weak and someone who is able to hold back their tears. Now, come on. The Hokage needs us." Jiraiya didn't like dealing with crying girls.

Huh, Hinata walked down the passage to the Hokage-sama's office thinking about the white haired man, still holding in those tears.

Jiraiya turned to to follow.

But then...

He saw it.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

The sawn-butt-haircut.

There was physical pain caused by holding off laughter while watching it waddle as they walked to Kakashi's office.

* * *

Disclaimer: All original Naruto characters and concepts belong to Kishimoto. All original ideas and characters belong to me.

I am not above criticism, please feel free to correct anything that would make the story better. (Excluding British to American English. I use British spelling)

I do not do this for the reviews, but they are welcomed

I will update every 7 days or less without fail till the fanfiction is complete.

Smile


	3. Chapter 3

Chains Through Words

Chapter Three

"Your mission is simple; you will train with Jiraiya and Naruto for three years. While it isn't ideal that Jiraiya-sama take two students from Konoha, neither of you have a current team as I have already made arrangements for Sakura to fully take Hinata's place in Kurenai's team. This new arrangement is finally pushing her to new limits, which can only mean good things for this village." The fifth Hokage paused to look over the two teens. This was far from an ideal match. "There are three things you need to understand.

"The first is that this is a training mission. It is now a requirement that all able body ninja train as much as they need to stay in the best condition. You two are thus lacking the conditions needed for your proper training. The second, Hinata, I know you are not aware yet, but the head of your clan wishes you to resign your ninja status. As this is not healthy for the village right now, I must be selfish. Taking you away now will give us time to negotiate while you get stronger. Finally, Naruto and Hinata, it is essential that you two learn teamwork. If either was to go alone, where would you develop such dire battle skills? A ninja can be deadly to his own side if the connection is lost. You both did the bell test"

Well, that certainly left them speechless for a moment. But Jiraiya actually agreed. If the kid came back after three years with no clue how to play off the strengths and weaknesses of others, his missions would be a disaster. One weak teen, one strong. Yin and Yang.

"S-so… we are like a three-man squad only the third member is also our sensei?" Hinata was the first to recover.

"Exactly, good work Hinata. Naruto, what's going on in that head of yours?" The blonde was a little too quite, normally he'd have vocalized several opinions by now.

"Why does Hinata's father want her to quit being a ninja? It's supposed to be the greatest honor to fight for your village. I don't get it." Naruto refused to make eye contact. All he saw Hinata do was fight in her match against Neji on determination alone. Was she just giving up? Or was her father just giving up on her. Shun her. Like they shunned him.

'The kid is idealistic. This breaks all he's working for.' The pervy-sage ruffled his hair.

"Sometimes you just have to show people how to work harder. But, I think in this matter politics take over. We'll cover this down the road a little. Just know this, Hinata doesn't need to explain her family to anyone, unless she want's to, ok?"

"All right, hard working is what I can do!"

Ah, the poor sage was going to get whip lash. The fifth sniggered. 'At least he heard part of what Jiraiya said.'

"You leave at dawn tomorrow. You have till then to prepare. Tell no one of what's going on, just that you have a mission. After tomorrow all contact you have with the Leaf will be cut off. Dismissed."

Silence.

'We don't need the nine tails captured while out on the road… The runt kind of grows on you. Now, where did I put that book hehe.'

* * *

Sitting on the counter were 15 containers of instant ramen, a few blank scrolls and a pair of night clothes. 'I don't know why everyone makes such a big fuss over packing. It's just so easy.' Fortunately, the teen had much practice fitting all the ramen needed in his backpack. It was his edible art: Chicken flavor style.

Naruto stilled.

Speaking of chickens… He wondered if he would meet up with Sasuke on his travels. He had promised Sakura that he would bring him back and maybe, just maybe, the teme will be ready to accept that fact by the time he caught up with him.

After all his gear was packed, Naruto was bored again and decided to go grab one last meal at Ichiraku's. For once, the rooftops were left in peace as the orange ninja just strolled though the endless buzzing streets, trying to memorize the small details for later.

Looking ahead, Naruto spotted the only pink head in the village.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Naruto hollered at the retreating figure.

Finally catching up, Naruto looked Sakura over. Her beautiful green eyes gazed down at him in both confusion and annoyance.

"What's up Naruto? You know you don't have to keep offering to train with me anymore. We aren't in a team now." She hadn't meant to come out so rudely, but Sakura was starting to hate all creatures that crept up on her. 'Stupid animals… slobbering, buzzing creatures of evil. Cha!'

"It's not that. I just wanted to say goodbye. You see, I'll be heading out on mission for a while and, um, maybe you want to come to get some ramen with me?" Naruto flushed bright red. He knew Sakura didn't want to date him, but if life had taught him anything, it was to never give up.

"Good luck on your mission. Don't screw it up and be safe." What? No head-whacking? No knuckle-to-eye business? Just a girl stomping away?

Was he finally wearing her down!?

Sporting the biggest grin all the way to Ichiraku's, Naruto was in such a dreamland that he didn't notice two other figures in the booth as well.

"Hey, Naruto. Would you like to sit with Neji and me?" Tenten welcomed Naruto in with a warm smile. In her mind, he was the sole reason Neji had changed over the last few months.

"Yes. You may join us." Eh, it's still a work in progress.

"Sure. Hey, old man, I'll have three bowls of my usual please." Naruto held up three fingers while calling as Ayame relayed the message to her father.

"Thanks guys, how's lee's back recovery?" Naruto hadn't taken it to heart when Guy had refused to let anyone but Lee back on his squad. That type of love was rare, even he could see Guy-sensei's pain was akin to that of a loving father.

Stoic as ever, Neji told of Lee's 'Great escapes' to train in the field behind the west hospital wing. "The fool thinks straining himself is going to help his recovery. He should know better." To anyone but Tenten, this would have sounded harsh, but the truth was, she knew he was saying that Neji didn't like to see Lee push himself through so much pain.

"Moving on from that," Tenten didn't want to have this argument right now "Do you have a team yet Naruto?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm in a squad like you and Neji are right now; with two students and a teacher making up the three people. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Who's in your team?" Neji was actually interested in his rival's progress.

"Me, Hinata and this pervy-sage-sensei. I forgot his real name… I think it starts with a 'ta'. Or was it 'ja'. Who cares, he can summon toads! They actually call him the 'Toad Sage' because of it." Naruto laughed, then thanked Ayame for the food.

Tenten and Neji just stared at him. It would be said, that a slight twitch may have even been present in a certain Hyuuga's left eye.

"You don't know your sensei's name?!"

"Did you just say you are now on a team with Hianta-sama?"

Oblivious to the tension he was causing, Naruto just continued on. "Yeah, I'm with Hinata now and tomorrow we head out for our first mission. I don't really know much about Hinata because she doesn't talk much, but I figure she will have to at some point in the mission, right?" Naruto smiled as he tucked into his second bowl.

Tenten didn't even know where to start. Or where the first bowl went. Everyone knew he was oblivious to Hinata's huge crush him, but to be unperceptive of her character was just too much. "Hey Naruto, what's my preferred way to battle?"

"Huh? You like long range combat with weapons."

"What's Ino's preferred combat method?"

"I think she likes long range combat and always tries to use her mind-control jutsu on people."

"Exactly. How is it that you know something on the other girls, but not Hinata? I thought the future Hokage is supposed to be equal to everyone." 'I can use my tongue as well as any kunai.'

Tenten knew that would hit him where it hurt the most, Neji approved. His cousin needed to grow, either they would grow together or Naruto would just outshine her in all training aspects. The latter would destroy her meager confidence.

"Pay attention to those around you, the world inside Konoha can be as much of a battle field as any other."

Naruto chewed on a piece of naruto.

Funny… this last bowl of Ramen didn't taste as sweet.

* * *

Hinata woke up two hours before dawn hoping not to run into any family members. After the intense meeting yesterday, a concept had finally crashed down on her. The concept of her and Naruto on a team was ridiculous. But oh, so wonderful that the young non-heir couldn't help but turn giddy at the thought. Not even her family problems could take this feeling away from her.

Slipping on her jacket, Hinata grabbed her pack and headed for the front gates where the blonde should be any minute now.

Funny how every squeak and creek the nightingale floor made sounded like a loud scream in Hinata's ears.

"Hinata, it's a little early isn't it? I hear you have a mission. This is something I should have received notice on from you, not from your cousin." Hiashi-sama materialized in front of the Hyuuga's main gate.

While her family couldn't take the giddiness away from her right now, they could certainly tarnish it.

Steadying her voice as much as possible, Hinata got ready to face her father. With her heart beating fast, Hinata moved her eyes up. "I am sorry H-Hiashi-sama. I was only told yesterday and had to spend the day collecting supplies." This was the actual truth. The teen had made a healing ointment for the trip ahead. Anything that would give her a fighting chance...

Hiashi narrowed his eyes at Hianta. "Be that as it may, I must be informed of the clans' business. I expect that it is too late to change any plans your team may have on the current mission, but I expect a long private audience with you as soon as you return. I will also be speaking with the Hokage about your missions from now on. Do your best not to hinder your teammates and bring shame to the Hyuuga name."

"Y-y-yes Hiashi-sama." Did he no longer have any regard for her? Hinata felt the cold blow right through her as her family's love completely removed itself from her heart. She had trired so hard…

"When is your expected return date?"

Hinata panicked. If her father knew how long this mission was, would he ban her from going? No! If this was her last mission as a ninja and thus, her last change to be with Naruto, she should protect it with her life. Because she would not have one after these words:

"I-I'm not supposed to say, Hiashi-sama. Just…It shouldn't be very long." Fighting Neji almost seems less painful then the anxiety her heart was experiencing right now.

"Very well."

Hinata bowed and briskly walked out the Hyuuga gates towards Kohona's much more impressive ones. Yet, the symbolism of her walking out those Hyuuga doors was far greater. Hinata was a rebel.

* * *

Disclaimer: All original Naruto characters and concepts belong to Kishimoto. All original ideas and characters belong to me.

I am not above criticism, please feel free to correct anything that would make the story better. (Excluding British to American English. I use British spelling)

I do not do this for the reviews, but they are welcomed

I will update every 7 days or less without fail till the fanfiction is complete.

Smile


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Three ninja walked down an endless road to extreme boredom. This had gone on for three weeks now and Naruto was turning into a highly wound up coil that would soon snap under the pressure of absolutely nothing.

Naruto gazed to his left at Hinata just behind him. Pervy-sage had begun trying to stop her from speaking with a stutter two weeks ago by getting her to repeat all her sentences. Poor girl had clamed up since then.

"Ne, Hinata-chan do you remember where exactly we are going?" Naruto slowed his walk a little. The orange ninja missed noise, thinking too much made his head hurt.

Caught off guard at Naruto's rare attempt to speak with her, Hinata turned red while pushing her fingers together. "Um, y-yes." Hinata glanced over at Jiraiya quickly. He wasn't listening. "The village hidden in the springs. A-ano I think sensei said the town of Yoku." In fact, Jiraiya had definitely said Yoku town but the fear of getting anything wrong in front of Naruto gnawed at her confidence.

"I don't get it. Is the old man going to wait until we are surrounded by hot springs to teach us to walk on water? I've seen plenty of it so far, what makes this place so special?"

"N-naruto, you can't walk on water?" It had been one of the first thing Kurenai-sensei had taught her old team.

"Huh? You can? What about Shino and Kiba?" Please just be a thing girls are good at. Sakura could walk up trees no problem. Maybe all women could control their chakra better?

"Y-yes we all can. It saves a lot of time traveling when on missions." Hinata smiled, she had hardly stuttered at all. "Don't worry, it's easy once you get the hang of it."

"Thanks Hinata! I remember when I started walking up trees, man that Sasuke was driving me crazy getting half way up on his first go. Say…"

Jiraiya looked back smiling. The two were finally starting to break the ice. Took them long enough to reach this point without her fainting, he supposed. Kakashi's tales of Hinata's crush were entertaining, yet a huge hindrance to this mission. He would deal with this situation later though.

"Hurry up you two! If we're going to reach Yoku by the time nightfall hits, we better run." Jiraiya took off up into the trees with two dumbstruck students behind. It was almost a daily occurrence now to present the small ninja with a race.

"We've been walking at a snail's crawl all day and NOW you want to hurry?! You better hope I don't catch you!" Naruto yelled and jumped into the trees with a giggling Hinata in last place. Not that she minded, she admired all the energy he gave into every challenge.

* * *

The Inn was small yet comfortable. Hinata and Naruto slept on beds either side of their sensei who had only gotten back in the wee hours of the morning.

10:00pm last night:

Jiraiya trod down the main street sullen over the loss of cash Naruto had chewed up at the Ramen bar. It would take the sale of at least twenty books to cover that last meal. He sighed. Peering over to the first stop and only stop of the night, the Toad sage rustled though the few papers stowed in his shirt before walking into the rowdy restaurant. The smell of sake hit Jiraiya as the doors slid open, leaving the man stunned for a second. Yes. This was the perfect place to gather information.

The inside was dimly lit, with the foggy with cigarette smoke giving the whole place a heightened atmosphere. This was not a place for the regular villagers. Women in small clothes, men in a drunken stupor calling out bets while wasted women merely signaled their numbers. Smelling meet cooking on the table hotplates, Jiraiya made his way to a waiter. "I'll take a table for one, my friend." That's right, trust me. Let me in your world. Let us enjoy our time together before I can take all your secrets.

Ever the philosophical thinker, the ledged went though the motions of understanding that this one small night, a tiny calculated step, could only be known though everyone else here. Our world is essentially made up of nothing more than other people. It was nights like these, even with all the pretty women he wanted, Jiariya just saw people who would only be part of his life for a few hours. What was he then? A temporary person made of red light people?

Was it too big of a leap that he hoped the wards he carried would transform a temporary soul to an eternal man?

Sipping sake, Jiraiya glanced around the room. Who had the information? The biggest pervert here? The quiet man in the corner ready to assassinate the head of the small gang leader who was fooling a desperate man into a deal right now? No, he was a dead man walking. 'The pervert would get a reputation quickly and have to move on to bigger places. Pun intended. The gang would only be here long enough to collect as much money as possible. But this was a small town, significant spare change was not common. There.'

Sitting in a small booth, five men were sharing a meal, jeering at each other.

Approaching with a slight stumble in his step, Jiraiya smiled widely at them all.

"Hi there friends! Say, do you gentlemen think you could look at a photo for me?"

Slightly taken aback by the old man, the closest to him nodded before grinning himself.

"Take a seat then. Are you new in town?" Euphoria hit the five friends like four shots of sake. Offing Jiraiya a place at the table and some of the meat, the joking started right back up again.

"What photo do you have for us, then? I tell ya man, you ain't getting anything back around here. The new gang runs the place now." The men dealing with the pleading man were gone now, either the stupid map making a deal with a mob was dead or the leader was. It wasn't his concern though.

Instead of answering Jiraiya just passed the picture onto each of the five men, making sure it returned to his safe hands.

"Well that's something isn't it…But if you want information, its going to take at least another round of food. Something that stunning needs careful attention." They all laughed.

"Well, how about it then! Waiter, We'll take another round of the pork and two more bottles of your finest hahaha."

* * *

"Pervy-sage! What the hell is with all these vines?" Sneering at the dense forest that seemed to only get thinker by the minute. It had taken the group six hours to find this forest and now it was taking even longer to just get through it.

"I don't know what to tell you kid. This place we are going to is nothing compared to this. Just suck it up already." Yet, even the toad sage was wearing thin. He had not expected this place to have an annoying defense in place. Most of all though, the two teens were starting to get to him. Between Naruto's endless questions and Hinata's stuttering speech he was wound tighter than a-

"Rasengan!"

The world flashed white for a second before six eyes adjusted to a bright, spectacular view of a wide meadow pitted right at the base of a valley.

Naruto grinned, grabbing Hinata's hand he ran into the green grass, letting the sun pour down on them. This was so cool.

"Na-Na-Naruto, look over there." Naruto faced Hinata's outstretched arm. Hinata was overwhelmed, he was holder her hand. He had never held her hand before. She had only dreamed of this.

Trees lined the meadow all around, though it seemed this land wasn't untouched. Sitting just out the shadows at the far end of the enormous area was a house.

Thinking for a second, Naruto looked back at pervy-sage who was grinning at them. Next, he looked down at the blushing bluenette when Tenten's words struck him once more. He hadn't put much effort into getting to know her so far, Naruto just figured that getting to know Hinata would kind of just happen. It had been weeks with nothing gained. Right, he had to make the effort. Ok, let's give this a try.

"Ne, Hinata, let's race to the house. You ready?" At her nod he let go of her hand and bolted at half his usual speed to observe Hinata.

'He held my hand.' Hinata who was filled with such happiness at not fainting, ran ahead of the blonde with a gleaming face that could brighten any mood.

At this turn of events Naruto dashed to beat Hinata down the field. Sure, he wanted to test her but that didn't mean he was going to let her beat him without a fight. 'She's fast like Sakura-chan.'

Flashing a foxy grin over to Hinata, Naruto felt like already shoving Tenten's comment right back in her face, once he got past Neji. He didn't really get it but those two were always together after the exams. Did Tenten like Neji?

"Hey pervy sage, can we start our training now? It's almost been a month and all we've done is walk." This was getting just ridiculous.

"Sure thing kid. Ok come here you two, I want to go over the training for the next few weeks, ok?" Smiling sweetly, the old man gestured for them to come closer. Taking a few tentative steps forward, Hinata hoped that she could somewhat keep up with the training and not embarrass herself.

"Firstly, this house belongs to a very influential figure who sometimes needs to hide away. Be respectful of all this land, through? The only way I could have gotten this far in life was due to the training of the toads. Here I will put you through a similar experience that will both frustrate you and hurt you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Their voices answered immediately.

"Very well, here are the four stages we will go though; fundamental, unification, operational and expertise. I will give you tasks on a daily basis to complete every morning. The only way to progress to the next level is when both of you have mastered the level you are at. There is no overtaking here, this is not a race."

"Okay, so we do what you say then we move on, I got it. So what's our first task?" Naruto was eager to get started. Being Hokage was getting closer, he could feel it.

"You must clean this whole house before midnight." Jiraiya put on a straight face.

"No way, this place is huge and that's not even training!" How was this supposed to help him?

"Hey, I know what you're going through, but at least it isn't a toad mountain mansion. And the reason I'm doing this is because a ninja needs to know step one, the fundamentals. This applies to your personal life as much as it does to your professional life. Your life needs to have balance, not ramen cups on the floor. Now get to work. Oh and if your feet touch the floor, more dirt will appear. I hope you guys saved up enough chakra." Toad-sage just laughed and threw himself onto the soft grass with the scroll that contained his new manuscript.

* * *

By the time both thirteen-year-olds were equipped with cleaning supplies out a very suspicious cupboard, they had gotten lost thrice. Hinata had to resort to her bloodline limit to get them anywhere near their destination without another dead end.

"Ok, I say we do this room by room. I'll take the one on the left, you take the one next to it ok?"

Hinata nodded then walked horizontally across the walls to get to her designated room. As she started to slide the door open, a soft crunch sound came from behind her.

"Damn rice paper walls are so thin. Hey, watch out for the white paper stuff, it keeps breaking under my chakra?" Wait, 'breaks'? How many holes had he put through the house already?

"M-maybe you might want to adjust the amount of chakra on your feet. I did and the walls aren't breaking." This much time with him was making her heart beat on a constant overdrive.

Peering into the room, Hinata almost fell off the wall. She was going to have to mop the center from upside down off the ceiling. Slashing water over the floor, Hinata began her work mopping from the walls. And she did this, and did this, and did this till the teens had cleared out all the eight bedrooms. The sun had already set and Naruto's stomach was getting the better of him as it growled loudly in protest to the energy he was using to keep himself up on the walls without breaking much else. Grumbling, he knew all the broken doors would be his to fix later. Walking in the dining room Naruto spied an extremely tired Hinata slipping down the walls while trying to keep mopping. Each time she would have to take a step back up the wall to spread some distance between herself and the threat of extra dust.

Naruto must have startled her because Hinata squeaked and almost lost her footing with the surprise of her crush. Grabbing for Naruto's outstretch arm, Hinata planted her feet securely on the wall for a second before looking up at the orange ninja. Oh dear. She flushed a deadly crimson. Was that her mop firmly planted against Naruto's face? Dirty water was running all down his hair and clothes.

Slowly, Hinata watched as two hands came up and removed the mop from Naruto's face. His eyes were hidden under the shadow of his headband. Terrifying. Oh no. How could she live with him now? He was going to hate her.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh? Bring it on."

And just like that, an orange mess was chasing a red girl all over the walls and ceilings of a dining room.

Hinata ducked as more dirty water swished past her head. This could either turn into a fun game or competition, depending on how she reacted. Trying not to think of her next actions, the small girl jumped up over Naruto's body and grabbed his own mop, wetting his pants in the process.

She giggled. He looked so silly. Hmm…she wanted to flick him again, his expressions were so cute.

Naruto ducked and tried to dislodge her from the wall by sweeping the wooden end under her feet before jumping onto the ceiling.

Hinata landed on the dining room table.

They stilled.

"I guess standing on the table is ok then." Hinata smiled before launching another attack at her training partner.

This is how Jiraiya found his ward.

One on a table and the other upside down using mops in a makeshift swordfight.

"How can two thirteen year olds not know how to clean?" He glanced at Naruto who landed next to Hinata on the table. "Nothing to be embarrassed about kid, happens to everyone." Jiraiya burst out laughing as Naruto looked down before turning red.

"Well, it's after midnight. C'mon you two, I have dinner made in the kitchen. We'll have to eat in there till you two clean this room up." He gave them a pointed look which they correctly responded to with guilty faces. "At any rate, at lease we have rooms to sleep in tonight." Oh what was an old man like him supposed to do with these two? His other students had been so quiet…And far more clean.

* * *

Disclaimer: All original Naruto characters and concepts belong to Kishimoto. All original ideas and characters belong to me.

I am not above criticism, please feel free to correct anything that would make the story better. (Excluding British to American English. I use British spelling)

I do not do this for the reviews, but they are welcomed

I will update every 7 days or less without fail till the fanfiction is complete.

Smile


End file.
